headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Harleen Quinzel
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York Harley Quinn Vol 3 1 Gotham City Coney Island Metropolis | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Batman: Harley Quinn'' | final appearance = | actor = }} Harley Quinn is a fictional comic book supervillain featured in both animation and comic books. She plays a prominent role in the Batman multimedia franchise and is often seen in the company of the Joker, whom she affectionately refers to as "Mr. J". She first appeared in episode 1x07 of ''Batman: The Animated Series'' in 1992 entitled "Joker's Favor". The animated version of the character was introduced in ''Batman Adventures'' #12 - a series that adapted the environment of the show into comic book format. The character made her canonical comic book debut in 1999 in the one-shot graphic novel, ''Batman: Harley Quinn''. Since then, Harley has become a permanent fixture in the DC Universe, always ready to propagate more zaniness with a wry smile or, if need be, a wallop from her giant hammer. Biography Origin Harleen Quinzel grew up in Bensonhurst, but eventually relocated to Gotham City, where she became a psychiatrist working at Arkham Asylum. One of her most renowned and celebrated patients was the Clown Prince of Crime known as the Joker. Rather than curing the Joker however, she ended up inheriting his mania. She fell hopelessly in love with him and helped him to escape Arkham. What happened next depends on which story one chooses to believe. Bringing Harleen back to the same chemical factory that once turned him into the Harlequin of Hate, the Joker took Harley up on a gangplank overlooking a giant vat of chemicals. Some say she fell into the vat, others say she jumped willingly, some accounts posit that the Joker pushed her into it. Whichever story one chooses to believe, the result was the same. Harley fell into the vat of chemicals, and emerged even more psychotic than before. She became the Joker's lover, gun-moll, sidekick and henchwoman; the fire in his loins; the itch in his crotch - the one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn! "Hush" Harley and a group of henchmen infiltrated the cast of the Gotham City Opera House and began pantoming the actions of the players. As the crowd began to take notice, Harley revealed herself and began spraying the room with gunfire. In attendance were Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle and Bruce's childhood friend, Tommy Elliot. Bruce, Selina and Tommy all moved to conduct crowd control. Harley tried to steal a pendant from around Tommy's neck – an important heirloom he had since he was a child. Bruce quickly ducked away to turn into Batman. He was surprised to see Harley acting in such a violent fashion – a fashion that is quite uncharacteristic of her. While Batman intercepte Harley, Selina changed into Catwoman. Catwoman and Harley bounced all across the stage trying to catch each other, but ultimately Harley sidelined Catwoman by shooting her in the shoulder. Batman raced to Catwoman's side, allowing Harley the chance to escape. New 52 Harley Quinn lived in a third-floor apartment building in Brooklyn. Other tenants in her building included Madame Macabre and Big Tony. Harley began sleepwalking and subconsciously used her computer to put a hit out on herself. With Poison Ivy's help, she eventually deduced why so many people were trying to kill her, and realized that she was simply trying to eliminate all of her competition before they became too much of a pest. Harley killed two assassins who raided her home named Jerry and Karen. She killed Jerry by throwing a knife into his throat, and she threw Karen out the window, where she was cut in half by the barb wire fence below. Harley Quinn Vol 2 7 Powers * Superhuman strength * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina Notes & Trivia * * Harley Quinn is one of the few canon DC Universe characters who got their start in alternate media. She was originally introduced in the "Joker's Favor" episode from season one of ''Batman: The Animated Series'' (airdate September 11th, 1992). * Following the events of ''Harley Quinn'' #1, the character developed superhuman physical attributes of low measure. This is a great departure from her DCAU counterpart who had no superhuman capabilities. * Judging by her accent from the animated series, it is possible that Harley was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. Given her mental instability however, it is also entirely possible that her accent is completely forced. She is, after all, a total nutter. The Harley Quinn animated series estalbishes that she is from the Bensonhurst neighborhood of Brooklyn. * Notable film director, comic book author, actor and comic store owner Kevin Smith named his daughter Harley Quinn Smith after his affection for the character. Kevin and his wife, actress Jennifer Schwalbach, gave birth to Harley on June 26th, 1999. * Adult Harley Quinn costumes are popularly found at most Halloween stores. Though some are standard design aimed at capturing the look of the traditional costume, others are designed with a more provocative taste in mind. * A spoof version of Harley appeared in the 2012 TV special Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special. This version of Harley was voiced by noted voice actress Tara Strong. Alternate versions * As indicated above, the original Harley Quinn was introduced in the "Joker's Favor" episode from season one of ''Batman: The Animated Series'' where she was voiced by actress Arleen Sorkin. Harley appeared in nine episodes of the first iteration of the series. She appeared in six episodes of the re-branded title The New Batman Adventures. She appeared in all thirty episodes of the 2000 flash animation series Gotham Girls. Harley also popped up in the direct-to-video spin-off features, Batman Superman Movie: World's Finest in 1996 and ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' in 2000. In 2003, Harley appeared in both chapters of the "Wild Cards" episodes from season two of ''Justice League'' and she even appeared in the "Hard as Nails" episode of ''Static Shock''. Arleen Sorkin reprised the role of Harley for the 2001 video game Batman: Vengeance, the 2009 game Batman: Arkham Asylum and the 2011 online video game DC Universe Online. However, these games are not set within the continuity of the DC Animated Universe. * As with the rest of the Post-Crisis DC Universe, was re-imagined for the DCnU, branded as "The New 52" universe in 2011. She first appeared in ''DC Comics: The New 52'' #1. Her first regular appearance was in issue #1 of the second ''Batman'' ongoing comic book series. * An older Harleen Quinzel was the main antagonist on the 2002-2003 live-action superhero series Birds of Prey, where she was played by actress Mia Sara. In the final episode of the series, "Devil's Eyes", Harleen donned an outfit similar in design to that which she wore in the cartoon series. In the original unaired pilot episode, Harleen was played by actress Sherilyn Fenn. * Another animated version of Harley popped up in ''The Batman'' animated series in 2007. Voiced by actress Hynden Walch, she debuted in the eighth episode of season four, "Two of a Kind". She is presented as a TV pop psychiatrist whom the Joker sets his sights on to become his new partner in crime. Harley also appeared in the eighth episode of season five, "The Metal Face of Comedy". * In 2010, Harley Quinn appeared on the "Emperor Joker!" episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Another comic book interpretation of Harley was seen in the 2008 hardcover graphic novel ''Joker'', wherein she was presented as an exotic dancer at a strip club. * A Lego version of Harley Quinn appeared in the 2008 video game Lego Batman: The Videogame. She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. The character appeared again in 2012 in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, this time voiced by Laura Bailey. * Harley Quinn was a character featured in the 2011 video game Batman: Arkham City. She was voiced by actress Tara Strong, who also provided the voice for Harley in the 2012 Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special. * In 2019, Harley received her very own Harley Quinn animated television series on the DC Universe streaming service. In the series, she was voiced by former Charmed and Big Bang Theory star Kaley Cuoco. * Two of the actresses from the CBS sitcom series Big Bang Theory have provided the voice for Harley Quinn. Melissa Rauch was the voice behind Harley in the 2017 animated movie Batman and Harley Quinn, and Kaley Cuoco voiced her in the Harley Quinn animated series. See also External Links * * Harley Quinn at the DCDP * Harley Quinn at Wikipedia * * Harley Quinn at the DCAU Wiki * Harley Quinn at the Batman Wiki Gallery Joker and Harley.jpg References Category:Comic book characters Category:Metropolis/Residents Category:Physicians Category:Psychiatrists Category:Psychiatry Category:Mental patients Category:Batman: Hush/Characters Category:Sinestro Corps/Members Category:Harley Quinn